Arcana of the Willow
by seirahErinyes
Summary: Fantasy AU. Set in Middle Earth. The war between two powerful Elven forces had thrown the world in chaos. When Ron's sister Hana got captive by the notorious Commander Shego of the Night Elves, Kim and Ron sets out on an adventure and comes across a secret they had to stop. Can they save Hana on time? Elvish KiGo


**Arcana of the Willow**

Disclaimer and author's note: This is a Fantasy AU some words are made up or taken from somwhere to give new meaning so please don't hate me. I also dropped my KP Paper Hearts story because I lack the inspiration to finish it. I've been dying to write this fantasy AU for Kim Possible ever since I drew my In the Middle of the Night Fanart of Kim and Shego. I hope you guys like the story though it's a bit serious and some may be out of character. I'll also post some words you may encounter in the story at the bottom. :) Enjoy! I do not own Kim Possible.

 **1: The Child of the Willow**

Gods are rather unpredictable beings.

Most of the time they are nice to the people they are ruling but on more often times they just play with them, changing their fates, making wars or just messing with the seasons. Sometimes they use their people as pawns for their bets and petty quarrels. You'd be lucky if the gods would shrug you off and let you live your life. Well, unluckily for a certain redhead that wasn't the case.

 _ **-_The Barren Land of Ash_-**_

Kim sighed as she put the towel down to the side of the almost empty basin. She looked at the long line of cot, patients of young and old occupying them. Coughs and groans echoes throughout the run down tavern they took refuge in. Kim sighed for the tenth time that hour. Shaking her head in a displeased manner. How could have this happened?

Kim knew that the times are harsh, wars often break out in small rural areas, and towns would get burned down as the Night and Light elves continue their clashes. Some was just because both of the camps would like to cause chaos and fear to people, a show of superiority. It was dumb and ruthless, Kim thought. Lots of innocent lives are on the stake, lost to a foolish cause and Kim had seen it firsthand.

It was not a beautiful sight and no one should ever witness it. But it wasn't for her to decide.

A soft whimper caused Kim to breakout from her deep thoughts. She looked down and moved her hands as she caressed the head of the young girl lying on the cot she was sitting down on. This girl, only barely a teen was suffering lacerations on her legs and was breaking in and out of fevers due to an ambush two days ago. The village; burned down to ashes. Only a few had escaped and Kim was too late to liberate them. Save them.

When the young elven stopped whimpering, Kim knew at least the night terror subsided and the girl could sleep peacefully even though momentarily. The curtain door flew open and Kim stood up as she saw a soldier fast approaching.

"Caun" Kim acknowledged. She curtly nodded and the soldier eased his salute. Kim noted the disheveled look of this young soldier. His blonde hair was dripping sweat and his face covered in cuts, soot and dirt. His white cloth armor darkened by the ashes and tinges of smeared blood.

"Nailchir" he replied. He took a deep breath trying to avoid giving his voice a chance to shake as he delivers the news. He looked deeply into his general's lime colored eyes as if finding strength for the next predicament.

"The Marsh has fallen."

Kim bit the insides of her cheeks. She knew that the Marsh was the second to the last of their stronghold of the outer borderlines. It would only be just a few more before they reach their inner walls. The dark side was winning battle after battle and she couldn't let that happen. She took a moment to glance at the wounded and sick. This cannot continue. Kim took a deep breath, she brushed her red mane away and tucked them behind her long pointed ears with slightly shaky hands.

"And Hana?" she said, her voice strong.

The captain flinched at the name. He looked away from Kim momentarily. "My sister..." he shook his head, the color from his face drained as the dreadful images invades his mind, he looked at Kim again and continued "S-she and her company have been taken captive by the Night Elves, Nailchir."

"Where?" she stated. Kim bent down and grabbed her sword, sheathed it in its sapphire scabbard. She then grabbed her white crystalline bow and hooked it around her. She walked towards the exit as the captain told her the happenings.

"Their company is still held captive at one of the Marsh's lookout towers. We have at least five still standing around the area. It'd be hard to spot them since the enemy had occupied the higher ground. Infiltrating them would be suicide!"

"Send out the hawks to scout the location. Use the darkest ones so they can be barely spotted due to heavy smoke and please alert the druid. Tell him I require his assistance"

"You can't be serious Kim! You're using a child! A druid more so! They are dangerous creatures Kim!" the blonde elven burst, shocked by the declaration. Kim grabbed him by his shoulders to get his undivided attention.

"Wade is much wiser than others, Ron. I trust him and he is loyal and we need his help to save Hana even though he's a druid" she looked into his ocean blue eyes as she tightened the grip on Ron's shoulders. "I know Hana is your world, Ron. And I love Hana as my own sister. We've been together since we were kids. It's just us that has to look out for each other now. Most definitely at this time..."

"Can we really hope, Kim? What if it's too late? If they already have the advantage of the location, of the field, it would be impossible for us to even get close..." he chuckled bitterly. He then took in a deep shaky breath while anger coursed through his veins as thought after thoughts of unpredictable evil doings plague his mind. Ron only tightened his fist in response. "I... What if those wretched creatures... Oh Hana..." He choked on the last words. Silent tears now fell as Ron felt anguish for his loss.

"It's not too late, Ron. I promise we will save her... Them. Your sister is strong. There is nothing impossible for this cause. I will make everything possible just to get them."

 _ **-_Magnus Valley of Ash_-**_

The land looked endless. The mountains high and clouded in darkness that it sent chills to the men who dared pass by.

"The Marsh is just over that pass" the Elvuior pointed. He looked at the map he was holding and drafted the path with his finger as he presented it to Kim. Kim looked at the directions intently memorizing the legends and the distances he murmured along with it.

"Have the hawks been spotted?" Kim asked. The soldier looked at her and sighed. He rolled the map up and placed it in his rusack.

"There are no news from the flock, Nailchir. They may have been spotted by the enemy... If that is the case the cross through the pass would prove difficult."

"You may be right, Felix. The pass is relatively dangerous already. The creatures there are much more vicious than before. The Miasma had already taken over the pass"

"The Miasma huh. That dark matter is not funny business." he whistled.

"Well isn't that pretty" a long haired blonde walked up to them. Her features similar to the two, elegant pointed ears adorned with stones and jewels. Her eyes crystal like brown with long gold like lashes. Her skin, milky white like Kim and Felix's, glittered momentarily as the sun came to set between the mountains. Her clothes, armored lightly with leather and tempered metal that seemed to be her chainmail, hugged her features perfectly. Her sword and knife sheathed in their respective white scabbards that rested on her left hip. She looked towards the mountain range and blew a short tuned whistle.

The Miasma glittered in the distance, painting the mountains a purple and green tint. From afar it looked majestic causing awe to the bystanders but Kim and her company knew best to wander in those areas.

"Pretty yet deadly indeed Tara" Felix chuckled. Tara just shrugged in response. She walked away and back to the comfort of her tent.

As the sun sets completely, Kim looked briefly at the mountains one last time and turned back as well.

A half day journey into the Marshland, Kim had her company camp out as they spotted the deadly passage. She knew this mission was risky and there was a ninety percent chance that it would go spiraling down to failure and even death. But she believed in the other ten percent. Kim wasn't too keen on bringing thousands into a suicidal rescue mission and she had thought five people was enough.

Her unusual camp was composed of very unique individuals. One of them the second-in-command of Caun Ronald's company, Elvuior Felix. Felix, a young handsome man with dark brown locks, stood up from the tree stump he rested on. His hair fell to his eyes as he wiped the sweat from his brows. The fire lit his features as it danced on his skin. He picked up another log, threw it onto the bonfire. The fire grew brighter with a crackle.

The fire warmed the cold night and the three gathered around it. Tara took the wood stump on the right of Kim, which gazed out into the deep forest while Felix took the left that looked out into the mountain pass. Felix had placed the pot onto the fire, now preparing their meal for the evening as Tara was seemingly busy carving a small block of wood. Kim had noted the complex figurine and was about to say something but was cut off.

"Is that a pegasus?" from a distance a young boy of twelve, chubby with a tanned complexion, stumbled towards Tara's side. Apparently fascinated by the figure the elven womgan was carving.

"Caun!" Felix stood up and saluted as he saw Ron dismount his horse and walked it near camp. He tied the horse by the tree and walked towards the group. Ron looked at Felix and briefly saluted. Felix understood and sat back down.

"How are you fairing Nailchir?" Ron asked dropping to his legs to sit before Kim. Kim smiled briefly. "Good, how was the journey? It seems you have finally convinced they boy to go out the sacred grounds " Kim said.

Ron chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." he started. "He's not Wade, 'Wade'" he replied.

Felix laughed at the information and Kim could only smirk and sigh. "That is Wade for you" was her only comment.

"But he looks so real" Felix commented as he reached out for the boy only to have his hand pass through smoke.

"How did you manage to bring him?" inquired the red head. Ron pulled out a small velvet pouch from his belt and handed it to Kim.

"He's doing the projection in real time. Well that's because he is in an induced coma through meditation."

Kim opened the pouch to find a small perfectly polished crystal ball. She inspected the thing noticing a slightly greenish tint swirling in the middle. She placed it back onto Ron's open palm.

"The ball represents the druid's mind and contains that being." finished Ron. As a demonstration, he shaked the crystal ball and the green smoke in it tumbles about the container. Wade, on the other hand, disappeared and appeared on his spot beside Tara. His speech cuts off as well making Tara frown. It seems like the blonde elven woman was getting irritated by the druid's insanely talkative and nerdy monologue being cut like a lunatic with a ten second short term memory loss.

"Would you stop it!" Tara screeched. Ron abruptly stopped so did Wade's wavering projection. Kim laughed as well as Felix when Tara threw her knife barely missing Ron's crotch. A cold sweat trickled down his face and the color instantly drained from his face. Ron knew not to mess with Tara, for Tara was one of the keenest marksman Kim's brigade has. Tara was Kim's Archer Commander, meaning she usually calls the shots for the ranged soldiers during war. Though Tara was great she had a short temper fuse. Tara walked out of the group and into her tent.

"That was so sick and wrong!" Ron shouted back at Tara as he pulls out the knife lodged on the ground.

He handed the knife to Kim stating that she should give it back to Tara before going to his horse and starting his tent.

The night was uneventful after that and Kim found a bit solace in the eerie forest. Silence was something she was getting accustomed to. She would prefer this than the screams of agony she hears in the battlefield _. Yup. Anything but that._ She chuckled at her thought. _Ironic_.

Kim climbed the highest tree she had spotted with practiced ease. The tree, which hanged just by the cliff, overlooked the Marshland mountains. She picked a fresh leaf from its branches as she settles down near the trunk. She pursed her lips and blew onto the leaf. The tune started out soft that melded into the wind and into the night sky.

Ron stopped for a moment when he caught the tune as it flew by him. This song, he thought. He started humming along. It was the festival song they sang when they were kids as they looked at the dancing lights that floated around the First Tree of their tribe from afar. It was, without a doubt, the Mother Willow's song. He smiled reminiscing some of his childhood with Kim and Hana. Who knew things would turn out better for three orphaned outcast of their Light Elven tribe. Especially for Kim.

Kim, with her red mane was very uncommon for their tribe. Usually Ron's clan was composed of elves with dark brown hair or golden blonde. So it was very unusual to have fire colored hair. But that didn't hinder their friendship infact it grew into a relationship that is hard to break. They treated each other as family. _Yes, she is also my family_. He smiled to himself and continued making his tent still humming the tune.

The fireflies gathered around Kim as they lit the tree. Kim still blowing the song of the Willow on to her leaf.

"That sounds beautiful"

Kim stopped as the song finished and licked her lips. She looked down below to the one who called out to her. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she smiled. The boy called Wade popped before her and sat beside her. He looked out the view for a moment before his jolly face was replaced with grim features.

"Do you know that this journey will change everything?" he said.

Kim gave him a perplexed look and then sighed and nodded. "The Night Elves that caught Hana are not ordinary."

"If you know that why do you even persist?" questioned the druid.

"Hana... She's Ron's world. And Ron is my bestfriend and I would do anything for him" she simply replied. "Even if that means going through this suicide mission" she laughed.

Wade sighed and gazed out. "You might encounter a lot of difficulties on your way and I'm not sure that I can help you with everything... I only have a limited time to spare each day"

"I know" she looked at him with optimistic eyes. "But this is Hana were talking about. And I promised Ron."

"Well we know you, you do not break your promises." Wade smiled. They sat there for a few moments just relishing, bathing in the scenery. It was nice to have company while a lot of things bug the mind, Kim noted. But the silence ended when Wade spoke again and Kim knew that it was very important because Wade rarely used her real name when he acknowledges her. "Kimberly. The Mother Willow is calling you back."

"Mother Willow huh. " she replies. Wade only looked at her. "So it's time" she murmured to herself. The wind blew coldly and Kim noted that it was well deep into the night. The thoughts that plague her mind would have to wait in the morning.

New Day-

The camp now packed and the horses already mounted that the five began their journey. It was before sunrise that the hawks have come back. Though from the flock they sent out only two came back unharmed. Felix quickly stumbled from his resting place as soon as he heard the cry just as the sun was rising. He was the last one to watch that night. So soon as he deciphered the messages from their friend he ran to Kim. It was a rude awakening to anyone whose normal but to Kim and Ron they were god sent. Kim felt more optimistic as Felix narrates the news.

"If the hawks are right the pass should be safer when we go to this side" Felix said over the laid out map. They discussed the plans as they ate for time was if the essence. Word per word and images per images they memorized. After breakfast the group set out.

Ron stood before the cliff that looked out towards the mountains. His helmet in his gloved hands. Kim approached him with determined eyes and a hand to the shoulder"

"It's time" Ron nodded. He took a step back and wore his helmet. Kim smiled at the departing back. "We will get through this" she murmured into the wind. Kim blew a whistle and one hawk landed on her shoulder. She whispered to it and let it flew above the clouds.

 ** _-_The Mountain Pass, Ash_-_**

The Miasma fogged the ground. The purple hue gave the place that eerie feel. Wade jumped back again as he heard a slight crack by his side.

"You do know you're just a projection right?" Tara scoffed but somewhat amused at the druid's antics.

"I know but I still feel everything is real" he sighed as he tried to walk a bit more steadily.

As they moved deeper into the forest and towards the base of the mountain the fog grew heavier and the sounds of the forest animals grew louder and fiercer. If anyone would venture out here alone would surely be dead meat, Wade thought but luckily he was just a projection.

The distance was tiring and they party knew that the horses became more tired. Adding the fact that the Miasma was growing stronger by thickness and smell the horses are definitely having a hard time. The good note here is that the Miasma only affect creatures and not Elves but on the bad note they affect horses.

Kim held her hand signalling her men to stop.

"We leave the horses" she said. Without complains her company dismounted their respective horses and grabbed their weapons and rusacks from the horses and let them loose back into the field where they knew the herd will wait.

"Are you sure we're going through this?" Wade gulped.

"Where's the adventure in you short stack?" Felix commented as he passed through Wade. Tara scoffed and passed through Wade's projection as well. Ron smiled and tried giving him a pat but passed through as well, feeling slightly embarrassed he turned quickly and rubbed the back of his head like nothing happened. Kim only smiled giving Wade a nod of assurance.

The group walked for hours climbing boulders and crossing gaps. As the air grew thinner due to altitude the Miasma slowly lightened as well. Upon coming into a steady plane on the mountain Kim stopped.

"We rest here" she said. The others dropped their bags and drank from their waterskins.

Ron stood up after resting for a couple of minutes and briefly stated that he was going to scout the area. The others just waved him off and continued doing their own business.

Ron walked farther ahead just as the group was only a dot in the distance. He climbed some trees with his binoculars to scout at least a mile from their area. Finding nothing troublesome he stayed at top the tree and rested until he dozed off.

Kim wondered where Ron have gone. It was already half an hour after he told the he was going to scout the area. It was really unusual for her Caun to be this irresponsible. Sure, Ron was sometimes airheaded or aloof but it's not like Ron to just disappear and this worried Kim immensely. Ronald was a magnet for trouble and it was sometimes not a pretty sight. Kim heard the bush shuffled and a vicious growl came from it. Kim slowly backed away and picked up her weapons and rusack. She then slowly turned to Tara and Felix to get up as well and keep quiet. The rustling suddenly came to a stop. All was quiet for a moment before Kim saw reddish eyes. One. Two and then more. The creatures jumped out from the bushes with bared fangs and saliva dripping to the floor. They were hairless and their skin hinted a purple glow. One suddenly up and jumped on Kim but with reflexes she evaded the creature and hacked it with her sword. The creatures stopped to look at their dead comrade. All of them turned viciously to Kim and all hell broke lose. Those naked creatures poured out like water until it was too many to one.

"Oh shit!" Wade cursed his eyes wide.

"Run!"

Kim knew they needed to find Ron before trouble catches up to them.

* * *

Next: Where is Ron and how will Kim and her coescape the hairless creatures?

Caun: Captain

Nailchir: General

Eluvior: Second-in-command


End file.
